Modern Star Wars
by alfred32
Summary: SW se passa num passado distante em outra galáxia. Que tal continuar essa história no presente e na Terra? Com essa idéia fiz essa fanfic. Que mistura forró, steampunk, hentai, sci-fi, cidade do interior... E qualquer maluquice que passou na minha mente
1. Férias frustradas de verão

**Cap 1 – Férias frustradas de verão.**

- EU BATI!!

Em um domingo ensolarado, três homens passam o tempo jogando dominó em uma barraquinha de praia enquanto suas esposas ficam na areia tomando conta de seus filhos que a essa ora deviam estar se divertindo na água ou fazendo algum castelinho de areia.

- Que macumba é essa? Três seguidas!!

- Vá aprender a jogar direito, "rapá". – Enquanto falava o ganhador da rodada juntava as peças e começava a embaralhá-las. Preparando-se para uma nova partida. Mas antes de distribuir as peças igualmente entre os participantes, um dos homens da mesa o interrompe com uma pergunta. Tentando puxar assunto.

- Você viu o que fizeram com o velhinho? – Assim que a pergunta foi feita, Marcos, o ganhador da rodada, parou instantaneamente aquilo que estava fazendo. Aquela pergunta inapropriada trouxe de volta memórias que ele se esforçava para afastar da mente.

- Marcos? Tudo bem?

Marcos ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, tomando força para responder aquela pergunta. – O velho é só um pobre coitado. – Disse o psicólogo, logo antes de retornar a embaralhar as peças e tratar logo de mudar de assunto. – Então? Será que chove hoje?

* * *

Todo bairro ou cidade do interior tem um maluquinho. Seja um mendigo que só fala besteira ou uma pessoa que se perdeu na religião e passou a dar sermões sem nexo. A pequena cidade litorânea de Anajé também tem o seu. No caso é um velhinho franzino que faz muito sucesso com as crianças da região contando histórias de heróis, mitologia e aventuras.

O velhinho era bem conhecido na cidade, por isso os pais não se importavam de ver seus filhos conversando com ele. O julgavam como um maluquinho inofensivo. O velhinho vivia no segundo andar de uma casa velha que ficava bem próxima à praça da cidade. O ponto de encontro mais movimentado de Anajé, apesar de não ter muita coisa de interessante por lá, a não ser os bares.

A casa do velhinho, cujo nome praticamente ninguém sabia, mais parecia uma biblioteca. Tinha mais livros do que qualquer outra coisa. Muitas pessoas da região diziam que ele havia ficado maluco de tanto estudar. Marcos achava graça daquela hipótese. – Mas o pessoal daqui é matuto mesmo. – Pensava ele.

Marcos soube sobre o velhinho no terceiro dia que chegou à cidade. O psicólogo e sua família alugaram a casa de um conhecido para passar o carnaval aproveitando do sol da região. Não eram muito ligados em festa, então trataram logo de se afastar da capital. Eles tinham disponível uma semana de férias. Planejavam aproveitar seus dias ao máximo. No entanto, Reginaldo, o amigo que alugou a casa para a família de Marcos, lhe pediu um favor e para que ele lhe guardasse um segredo.

- Marcos? Sabe aquele velhinho boa praça que é quase uma atração turística da cidade? - Perguntou Reginaldo ao psicólogo em uma tarde em que os dois haviam se encontrado em um bar pra tomar umas.

- Sim o que é que tem?

- Quero que fique só entre nós. Ele é meu pai. – Essa revelação fez com que Marcos quase se engasgasse com a cerveja que estava tomando naquele momento.

- Reginaldo, eu...

- Sabe, já que você tem essa experiência com loucos e coisa e tal você poderia dar uma olhada nele hoje? Sei lá. Ver o que ele tem.

Marcos pensou bastante antes de dar uma resposta. – Reginaldo, as coisas não são assim. Um tratamento geralmente leva tempo, se gasta dinheiro com remédios e, às vezes, precisa-se até de internação. Se bem que acho que não é o caso, já que ele é bem calmo, mas...

- Por favor, só dê uma olhada nele pra mim! É a única coisa que peço.

- Eu não faço milagre. – Marcos às vezes amaldiçoava os filmes de Hollywood. Eles passavam uma ilusão do psicólogo milagroso. Que com duas ou três sessões se resolvia todo tipo de problema. – Mas por que você não o leva para a capital?

- Pô, cara. Não quero que o pessoal daqui fique sabendo que ele é meu pai.

Marcos saiu daquele bar com muita raiva. Primeiro se decepcionou com seu amigo que era capaz de renegar o próprio pai por conveniência. Segundo teve raiva de se mesmo por não saber dizer "não" a um pedido. Essa não foi a primeira vez em que alguém o faz fazer algo que não desejava. E pra piorar nas suas férias. Marcos até cogitou em descumprir sua promessa e deixar isso pra lá, mas era ético demais pra isso.

Sete horas da noite, Marcos inventou uma desculpa qualquer a sua esposa e a seus dois filhos e tratou logo de ir até a bendita casa do velhinho dar um diagnostico rápido sobre seu caso. O psicólogo não planejava demorar muito. Queria que a "consulta" durasse no máximo uma hora.

Não foi difícil fazer com que o velho o deixasse entrar na casa. O idoso era boa praça. Parecia havido a agradar todo mundo toda hora. Isso poderia ser sinal de baixa auto-estima, pensava Marcos. A casa do velho era bastante empoeirada. Parecia que não via uma faxina há muito tempo.

- Não quero incomodá-lo, senhor – Dizia Marcos. – É que seu filho pediu pra eu ter uma conversa com você.

-Mais que milagre! Ele se lembrou que tem pai. – Marcos notou um pouco de melancolia na voz do velho e isso o deixou com um pouco de pena. Mas tentou não alimentar muito esse sentimento, queria ficar emocionalmente bem distante desse problema de família.

- Você sabe o que sou, certo?

- Sim.

- Então? Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa? Alguma coisa que o preocupa talvez?

A conversa entre Marcos e aquele idoso franzino demorou uns trinta minutos. O psicólogo ficava tentando entrar na vida intima de seu "paciente", mas o velhinho sempre se desviava das perguntas mais relevantes. Ao decorrer da conversa, Marcos até chegou a cogitar que ele não sofria de nenhuma doença mental de fato, mas que escolhesse levar a vida que leva como forma de fugir da sua realidade. Marcos não sabia como era a história de vida daquele velho, mas presumia que ela deveria ser bem sofrida. Só podia, pra ele se esquivar tanto assim.

- Estou com sede. – Disse o velhinho. – Aceita um suco? – Marcos gostaria de dizer "não", mas como tinha problema em dar essa resposta ele acabou aceitando o convite. – Droga. – Pensava Marcos. – Não quero me demorar muito aqui.

Enquanto o velhinho ia para a cozinha preparar o suco, Marcos ficou prestando atenção naquela ampla sala. Olhando atentamente para todos os detalhes.

Aquela sala era comprida, mas parecia um corredor. Não havia televisão, telefone, tapetes... A única coisa que tinha era dois sofás velhos, um de dois lugares e outro de três virados um ao lado do outro, e quatro amplas estantes repletas de livros. Os livros eram velhos. A maioria era romance e livros de poesia. As paredes pareciam que eram originalmente pintadas de branco, mas estavam tão encardidas que agora tinham ganhado um tom amarronzado.

Após dois minutos olhando atentamente para as paredes, Marcos percebeu que uma parte dela não era de fato uma parede, mas sim um pano comprido pintado com o mesmo tom de marrom da parede. Marcos ficou curioso e, deixando de lado o seu bom senso, acabou por decidir checar o que aquela cortina escondia. Maldita a hora que ele resolveu fazer isso. Aquele pano escondia uma sala que o psicólogo desejaria nunca ter visto em sua vida.

A sala secreta mais parecia uma garagem. No entanto ela não guardava nenhum carro, moto ou qualquer outro veiculo convencional. Até porque não tinha saída pra rua. Dentro daquele espaço havia um amontoado de ferro velho que se assemelhava a um foguete. O trambolho estava em uma posição inclinada apontando para o teto. Ele era sustentado por uma base de madeira, que fazia com que a nave não caísse.

Marcos aproximou-se e percebeu que havia um buraco na parte intermediaria daquela nave. O buraco não era muito grande, mas dava pra caber uma pessoa lá dentro. Isso é, se a pessoa em questão não se preocupasse com conforto. Dentro daquele buraco apertado a pessoa teria que disputar espaço com uma pequena cadeira de madeira e um painel de controle improvisado feito com marchas de carro e um volante grande que parecia ter saído de um caminhão.

O foguete havia sido criado com pedaços de vários carros. O que dava um visual meio steampunk ao trambolho. Marcos achou aquilo interessante. – Ele é um artista, então. – Pensou o psicólogo. Eis que ele acaba notando um forte cheiro de gasolina. Não demorou muito pra notar que aquele troço tinha motor. Isso preocupou Marcos. Ele temeu que, se alguém tentasse ligar aquela coisa, uma tragédia acontecesse. Como uma explosão ou algo do tipo.

- Não era pra você ter visto isso! – Protestou o velho ao entrar na sala secreta, interrompendo assim a investigação de Marcos.

- Pra que serve isso? – Perguntou o psicólogo, já temendo a resposta.

- Pra voar é claro. Que outra serventia uma nave teria? Vou voltar pra casa.

- Casa? Mas essa já não é sua casa?

- Hehe. Não meu jovem. Minha casa de verdade.

- Há muito tempo, em uma galáxia muito, muito distante... Havia um universo composto por centenas de mundos que eram habitados pelos mais variados tipos de raças e criaturas. Todos eles viviam sob o comando de uma república que comandava a todos com paz e sabedoria. Até o dia em que eles apareceram. Ninguém sabia seus nomes, nem de onde eles vieram. Muito menos o porquê de tamanha destruição. A única coisa que sabíamos é que não éramos páreos perante seus incríveis poderes.

-A única solução encontrada pela república foi construir uma nave e colocar nela o que havia de melhor de nossa galáxia e manda-la para o espaço. Para bem longe. Essa nave acabou pousando em um planeta azul primitivo e solitário. Que vivia em uma galáxia praticamente deserta. Bem, essa é a história de como vim parar aqui.

Marcos não queria alimentar aquela fantasia, mas sua curiosidade foi maior do que seu bom senso, novamente. – Se não sobrou nada de sua galáxia, por que você deseja tanto voltar?

- Meu filho, já se passou dez milhões de anos desde essa tragédia. As coisas já devem estar mudadas por lá.

Marcos olhou para o rosto do velhinho e deu um singelo sorriso de piedade. O psicólogo não se demorou muito. Trocou mais uma ou duas palavras com o pobre velhinho e se retirou. Indo direto falar com Reginaldo contar as novidades. Ao contrário do que Marcos esperava Reginaldo não se abalou. Deixando-o ainda mais decepcionado com o amigo. – Como ele pode ser tão frio?! – Se perguntava o psicólogo.

No dia seguinte, enquanto caminhava pela cidade com sua família, Marcos percebeu um aglomerado de gente se reunindo próximo à casa do velhinho. Chegando mais perto para conferir o que estava acontecendo, Marcos viu o velhinho sendo levado por dois homens de branco até uma ambulância. - Na certa, Reginaldo decidiu tomar uma atitude. - Pensou o psicólogo.

Antes que fosse levado pra dentro da ambulância, o velhinho percebeu a presença de Marcos e o olhou profundamente no rosto. Marcos não podia ter certeza do que sentia, mas tinha a impressão de que aquele homem o estava culpando pela sua atual situação. Marcos não sabia explicar o porquê, tinha até quase certeza de que isso era só paranóia de sua cabeça, mas achou aquele olhar do velhinho bem sinistro. Não combinava em nada com o olhar que ele tinha quando era considerado só um velhinho boa praça que não incomodava ninguém. Marcos sentia que aquelas férias ainda iria lhe causar problemas. O primeiro aconteceu hoje, o segundo irá acontecer no domingo daquela semana.

* * *

Sempre diziam que Marcos era uma pessoa de sorte. Com 32 anos havia se casado com uma jovem de 21. Seus amigos o abusavam chamando-o de pedófilo. Não tanto pelo fato da garota ser jovem, mas sim devido a seu rosto de menina. Mesmo tendo 25 anos, Sâmara ainda parecia ser menor de idade. Ela era um pouco baixinha e tinha os peitos e a bunda um pouco grandes para seu tamanho, mas nada de anormal. Sua pele era morena e seu cabelo liso e bem preto chegava quase até a cintura. Apesar disso, a maior parte do tempo o cabelo ficava amarrado.

Naquele domingo ensolarado, Sâmara ficava tomando conta de seus dois filhos enquanto seu marido ficava numa barraquinha de praia jogando dominó. Ela tomou conta dos meninos só por uma hora, depois disso se cansou e pediu para os guris irem ficar com o pai.

Sâmara agora estava sozinha. Queria relaxar. A praia estava perfeita. Praticamente deserta. A jovem não via ninguém.

Após estender uma toalha na areia, a jovem se deitou em cima dela e fechou seus olhos. Pronta pra tomar um banho de sol e bronzear seu corpo torneado. Muitos diziam que nem parecia que ela já tinha engravidado duas vezes.

Sâmara ficou lá deitada e estava quase pegando no sono quando uma pessoa desconhecida se aproximou sem fazer barulho. A moça não percebeu a aproximação daquela figura estranha. Quando veio a perceber sua presença já era tarde demais. Duas mãos grandes agarraram com força a parte de cima e a parte de baixo de seu biquíni fazendo com que Sâmara tomasse o maior susto de sua vida.

Antes que a jovem pudesse fazer alguma coisa em sua defesa o tarado já havia levado consigo seu traje de banho. A única coisa que sobrou pra Sâmara fazer era se enrolar na toalha na qual estava deitada, mas para sua desgraça o pervertido não se conteve em levar só o traje de banho. Com um forte puxão o pervertido levou a toalha embora. Em seguida o tarado correu pra bem longe a toda velocidade, sem que Sâmara fosse capaz de identificar seu rosto. A moça agora estava completamente nua. Não tendo nada para se cobrir a não ser suas mãos que fracamente escondiam seu sexo e seus seios.


	2. Vou embora agora para outro planeta

**Cap2 - Vou embora agora para outro planeta.**

O sol já estava indo embora. Marcos se esqueceu do tempo jogando dominó. – Meninos, onde está a mamãe? – Perguntou o psicólogo aos seus dois filhos. Como os guris não souberam responder Marcos decidiu sair pela areia da praia procurando sua esposa. Enquanto deixava seus dois meninos sob o cuidado de um dos seus amigos.

No começo da busca Marcos estava tranqüilo, mas depois de dez minutos procurando ele começou a ficar preocupado. Ao termino do décimo quinto minuto ele já estava gritando a plenos pulmões pelo nome de Sâmara. Não houve resposta. A praia estava deserta. Nem sinal da sua mulher.

Enquanto procurava, Marcos amaldiçoava o dia em que teve a maldita idéia de passar férias naquela cidade. A maior parte do tempo ele culpava a se mesmo, mas também culpava Hélio, um "amigo" seu.

* * *

- Deixa de ser besta, Marcos. Ninguém precisa ficar sabendo de nada. – Isso aconteceu no ano passado. – É só dizer que vai ter que virar a noite no trabalho hoje. "Qualé"! Você vive fazendo isso, ninguém nunca vai desconfiar. – Marcos havia saído do trabalho às oito horas, devia ter ido pra casa, não era dia de plantão. No entanto, um amigo seu do tempo do colegial, Hélio, agindo tal como um diabo tentando uma vítima, o persuadiu a mudar seus planos aquela noite. – É só uma festinha. Que mal pode acontecer?

Os dois estavam dentro de um sedan prateado. Hélio, o dono do carro, ia dirigindo, enquanto Marcos ia no banco do carona. O carro estacionou a alguns metros de um bar. O bar estava bastante movimentado. Uma banda de forró estava tocando aquela noite e o povo estava animado, dançando muito.

- Eita que vou me armar hoje! – Falou Hélio.

- Esqueceu que sou casado?

- Mas tu é bobo mesmo, em? Ninguém ta pedindo pra você fazer nada de errado não. Você só vai relaxar, beber um pouquinho e, talvez, dançar com algumas garotas. Que mal há nisso?

Logo que entrou no bar Hélio tratou logo de chamar uma menina pra dançar. Marcos, porém, ficou sentado no canto com cara de muxoxo. Bebendo qualquer coisa que o garçom oferecesse. A música era animada, um forró pé de serra que não tinha nada a ver com as bandas modernas de forró (que Marcos achava muito apelativas). Isso agradava os ouvidos do psicólogo que sentia uma grande vontade de dançar. No entanto, o sentimento de culpa por estar enganando sua esposa era maior. O que acabou fazendo com que ficasse um longo tempo "preso" naquela cadeira.

- Você vai ficar a noite toda parado aí? – Uma moça se aproximou da mesa de Marcos. Uma jovem loira bonita que, pela cara, devia ter bebido umas duas ou três garrafas, no mínimo. Hélio estava de longe, mas notou que a moça estava flertando com seu amigo. Assim que o olhar de Marcos cruzou com o dele, Hélio tratou logo de dar uma piscada acompanhada de um sorriso malicioso. Marcos captou a idéia do amigo e não gostou nada disso.

Conversa vai, conversa vem, Marcos acabou relaxando e, meio que sem perceber, já estava dando muita intimidade para aquela desconhecida. – Toma isso aqui. – Falou a moça indicando um copo cheio de um liquido verde de origem desconhecida. – Você vai se amarrar. Garanto.

Marcos, apesar da idade, não tinha muita experiência com álcool. Bebeu o copo quase todo com uma golada só. A partir desse momento sua memória deu um "branco" e ele só veio a se dar conta de se horas depois, em uma cama que não era a da sua casa.

Marcos acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Estava tão incomodado por ela que nem notou que tinha acordado na cama de outra pessoa. – Porra, Sâmara, me dá um analgésico aí.

- Sâmara? – Marcos tomou um susto ao notar que a voz feminina que ouvia não parecia em nada com o da sua mulher. O susto fez ele despertar para a realidade. O psicólogo percebeu que não estava em sua casa e que tinha cometido um adultério. Pra piorar, não se lembrava como aquilo havia acontecido.

Marcos havia despertado dez da manhã. Poderia ter chegado em casa facilmente vinte minutos após isso. No entanto, não estava com coragem de enfrentar sua família. Ficou pelo menos umas três horas "passeando" pela cidade de ônibus. Só mesmo pouco tempo após a hora do almoço que ele juntou forças para voltar a sua casa. Essa demora toda não ajudou muito.

Sâmara estava em pé na porta da casa, com cara fechada e com os braços cruzados. – Que desculpa vou usar agora? – Se indagou Marcos logo que viu a cara nada receptiva de sua esposa.

A conversa entre os dois foi longa e exaltada. Não demorou muito para eles trocarem o tom de voz normal para gritos. Os dois filhos do casal, que foram obrigados a ficar no quarto, espiavam a conversa de longe. Os vizinhos fofoqueiros que passavam pela rua também.

O mês a partir daquele dia foi horrível. No trabalho as consultas foram todas atrasadas, na vida pessoal Marcos estava sentindo que estava prestes a se divorciar. – O que vou fazer para recuperar meu casamento? – Era praticamente a única coisa que ocupava a mente do psicólogo. Seus temores já estavam começando até a influenciar na qualidade de seu trabalho. Que já não ia lá bem das pernas.

A partir do segundo mês após a traição a relação de Marcos com sua esposa estava começando a melhorar. Para selar as pazes Marcos teve uma grande idéia. Propôs a sua esposa umas férias há muito tempo planejada. Marcos prometeu que na próxima oportunidade ele levaria a família até a cidade natal de Sâmara, Anajé.

* * *

- Nossa! Como ele conseguiu trazer esse negócio pra cá?

- Acho que ele não trouxe. Esse troço é muito grande pra passar pela entrada. Acho que ele montou esse bicho aqui mesmo.

Anajé só tem uma oficina mecânica. Os irmãos Robson e Robert sãos os donos dela. Os irmãos ficaram espantados quando, hoje de tarde, receberam uma ligação do prefeito da cidade solicitando os seus serviços. De primeira pensaram que era só pra concertar algum carro da prefeitura, algo até corriqueiro, no entanto não era nada disso. O prefeito pediu para os irmãos desmontarem uma esquisitice encontrada na casa de um maluco. O pedido soou estranho na hora. Mais estranho ainda foi a esquisitice que encontraram.

Deixando o trabalho um pouco de lado, Robson, o irmão mais jovem e forte, percebeu a abertura na nave e tratou logo de entrar nela.

- Sai daí, porra! O que você está fazendo? – Gritou Robert.

- Cara! Olha só pra isso! Aquele velho maluco é criativo como a zorra. Ele construiu um brinquedo de parque. Olha!

Sentado na cabine de controle daquela nave exótica, Robson começou a brincar como se tivesse novamente 5 anos de idade. –Vrum! Vrum! – Ficava falando Robson, enquanto imaginava algum passeio em um foguete ou coisa parecida.

Robert quando viu a brincadeira do irmão achou graça. – Quando quiser trabalhar me chame. – Aproveitando pra dar uma folga no trabalho também, Robert decidiu se voltar para outra coisa naquela casa que lhe chamou a atenção, as estantes de livros. Robert sai da sala secreta e na sala principal começa a folhear vários livros até que acha um que chama sua atenção. "Viagens no Hiperespaço" era o título do livro que parecia ser de física. Algo muito avançado para o mecânico entender.

Enquanto Robert estava entretido com sua leitura, Robson ainda brincava de astronauta na nave improvisada. Eis que uma tragédia acontece. Robson não se contenta em ficar só girando o volante de caminhão que estava a sua frente e acaba por acionar as alavancas que estavam ao seu lado. Tak! Um estalo. Pareceu que algum mecanismo havia sido acionado. Robert e Robson não sabiam, mas aquela nave estranha tinha motor. Robson acabou de ligá-lo.

BOOOM!!

Como Marcos temia na primeira vez que viu a nave, ela explodiu assim que foi acionada. Quando Robert ouviu o barulho da explosão. Largou o livro que estava lendo e saiu correndo em busca de seu irmão. Ao chegar na sala secreta a única coisa que viu foi destruição. A explosão havia destruído completamente o telhado e a parede da sala secreta. O que proporcionava agora uma visão completa da rua.

Robert, desesperado, começou a procurar por Robson. As chances de seu irmão ainda estar vivo praticamente não existiam, mas isso não impediu o mecânico. Depois de cinco minutos procurando, Robert constatou duas coisas muito esquisita. Não havia nenhum destroço da nave na sala e nenhum sinal do corpo de Robson. Até parecia que a nave e seu irmão haviam desaparecido, como em um passe de mágica.

A explosão foi barulhenta. Chamou a atenção da cidade inteira. Até mesmo de Marcos, que estava ainda ocupado procurando pela sua mulher. – Que desgraça foi essa? – Perguntou pra si mesmo. Marcos deixou a busca pela sua esposa um pouco de lado e foi ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele saiu da praia e foi andando até o centro da cidade acompanhando o fluxo da multidão que corria para ver o que havia acontecido.

O centro das atenções da cidade voltou a ser a casa do velhinho. Um rombo enorme podia ser facilmente visto da rua e uma multidão, que parecia ser a cidade inteira, se juntava próximo a cratera aberta na parede da casa.

Apesar da explosão, milagrosamente, nada pegou fogo. Reduzindo bastante a tragédia que podia acontecer.

- Ei? O que foi que houve aqui? – Perguntou Marcos a uma senhora que estava ao seu lado.

- É culpa daquele velho maluco! – Disse a senhora. – Seja lá o que for que ele estava escondendo acabou de explodir. Eu sabia! Nunca se deve dar confiança a um maluco!

Marcos ainda ficou um breve tempo olhando para a casa destruída, mas acabou sendo interrompido por um dos seus amigos que estava jogando dominó com ele há alguns minutos atrás.

- Pô, cara! Você é maluco! Como é que me deixa sozinho com seus filhos e vai embora assim?

Marcos olhou pra baixo e percebeu que seus filhos, de 4 e 5 anos, estavam ali também. Um deles, o caçula, estava chorando. – Quero mamãe. – Dizia. O outro não iria demorar muito pra começar a chorar também.

- Calma. – Disse Marcos a seu filho, se agachando para ficar no mesmo nível dele. – Papai já vai encontrar a mamãe, viu.

- Ôxe! Você ainda não sabe onde foi parar Sâmara?!

- Não. – Respondeu Marcos com uma cara de preocupado. – Minha esposa desapareceu.

Se você andar bastante pela praia de Anajé chegará a um ponto próximo a saída da cidade. Nessa parte as casas terminam, só há basicamente mato. Sâmara estava chegando a essa parte. Era admissível que não tivesse ninguém na praia, mas a moça estranhava não ter ninguém próximo a saída da cidade também. Ela ouvira a explosão minutos atrás, mas devido a seu atual problema, não deu muita importância para isso.

Sâmara ainda estava peladinha. Tendo apenas as suas mãos para se cobrir. Ela olhava para o mato e para a estrada que levava até o centro da cidade procurando decidir qual era a melhor opção a se seguir. Duvida difícil. Enquanto no mato seria difícil encontrar alguém que pudesse lhe dar ajuda, no centro da cidade tinha gente demais. Sâmara não estava pronta pra passar por aquela humilhação. Sendo assim decidiu se embrenhar no mato. – Quem sabe eu não encontro alguma roupa velha jogada fora pra eu vestir. – Pensava a garota.

Havia uma auto-estrada na saída de Anajé. Ao lado dessa auto-estrada é que ficava o matagal. Tinham algumas casas durante esse caminho, mas eram muito distantes umas das outras. Talvez Sâmara conseguisse ajuda em uma delas. Essa era uma de suas esperanças.

Sâmara procurava ficar longe da auto-estrada. Preferia ficar embrenhada na mata. Andou bastante até que chegou a um ponto em que não havia mais chão a se seguir. Sâmara havia se esquecido que um riacho ficava próximo a cidade. Só agora que ela se lembrou da ponte que qualquer um precisava cruzar para sair ou entrar em Anajé.

Como não queria voltar, a única opção que encontrou foi a de cruzar o riacho a nado. A distância era curtíssima, mas ela decidiu nadar rápido. Pois, sem a proteção da mata, ela era bem visível pra quem estava passando pela estrada.

Com seis braçadas Sâmara conseguiu chegar ao outro lado do riacho. Assim que saiu da água seu cabelo se desprendeu, ficando solto e batendo em sua cintura. Seu corpo agora estava todo molhado. Como não tinha nada que pudesse usar para se secar, Sâmara só podia passar a mão pelo seu corpo para tentar tirar o excesso de água. Seus problemas pareciam piorar, pois assim, molhada, ela era uma tentação ainda maior.


	3. Seu pai está possuído!

**Cap 3 – Seu pai está possuído!**

Muitos anos antes de ser mãe, muitos anos antes mesmo de conhecer Marcos, Sâmara era uma adolescente magrela que tinha medo de tudo. Era praticamente um bicho do mato, por assim dizer. Mesmo assim, ela já tinha algum charme o que chamou a atenção dos meninos da cidade (até porque Anajé não tinha lá muitas opções). Um dos meninos que se interessaram por Sâmara era Astolfo. Menino brigão. Adorava beber e arrumar confusão. Não é preciso dizer que os pais da moça não gostaram nada quando descobriram que haviam começado a namorar. Mas, como quase sempre nesse tipo de coisa, a filha não deu ouvidos aos pais.

O namoro durou seis meses. Certo dia Sâmara decidiu simplesmente que tinha enjoado do seu namorado. Sem dar muitos motivos para isso, Sâmara simplesmente conversou com Astolfo e disse que não queria mais namorar com ele. O menino ficou abalado, ameaçou a menina e tudo. Os pais dela ficaram assustados, mas ela nem ligou. Achou que era só conversa de menino metido a valente e seguiu adiante com sua vida.

Um ano depois Sâmara foi morar na capital pra fazer vestibular, depois conheceu o homem com que veria a se casar e ter dois filhos. Sâmara nem se lembrava mais desse namoro. Mas devia. Pois foi esse ex-namorado vingativo que a deixou hoje nua na praia.

* * *

Acompanhado de seus dois filhos, Marcos decidiu ir até a delegacia de Anajé se queixar do sumiço de sua mulher. Ao chegar lá, porém, não encontrou nenhum policial de plantão. Ao perguntar a um cidadão que passava por ali descobriu que toda a força policial da cidade estava ocupada com a explosão na casa do velho maluco. Quando percebeu que era inútil procurar ajuda das autoridades, Marcos decidiu cobrar um favor de um amigo seu. Foi até a casa de Reginaldo, explicou sua situação a ele e pediu para que tomasse conta dos seus dois filhos.

Agora, sem ter que se preocupar em cuidar dos meninos, Marcos decidiu bancar o detetive e procurar sua mulher por conta própria. Primeiro ele deu um passeio pela praia. Estava escuro, o que tornou sua busca ainda mais difícil. Hipóteses terríveis invadiram a mente do psicólogo. Ele tentou tira-las da mente e se preocupar unicamente com seu problema real.

Como não conseguiu encontrar sua mulher na praia, Marcos começou a andar mais pra dentro da cidade (no entanto na direção oposta a da saída da cidade. Marcos não sabia, mas estava ficando cada vez mais distante de sua mulher). Acabou passando pela oficina aonde encontrou um mecânico se acabando de chorar encostado na porta do estabelecimento. – Mas o que foi que deu nessa cidade? – Se perguntou Marcos.

TuDuTuDuDuTuDuDu! – O celular de Marcos começou a tocar. De inicio ele o ignorou, mas estavam insistindo tanto que decidiu atender a ligação. Minutos depois ele se arrependeu de ter se esquecido de desligar seu celular.

- Olha estou com problemas e...

- Marcos? Você é "O Marcos"?

- Sim. Porquê?

- Foi você que encontrou a "nave" de Eustáquio, né?

- Eustáquio?

- O velhinho maluco!!

- Ah sim. E daí.

- Cara, precisamos de sua ajuda urgente aqui no asilo Afonso Nogueira. Soubemos que você é psicólogo.

- Sinto muito, mas estou ocupado agora e...

A voz do outro lado da linha começou a aumentar o tom. – O senhor não está entendendo! Eustaquio pegou vários pacientes e funcionários como refém e disse que só vai liberá-los quando tiver uma conversa com você! É uma emergência!!

Marcos se espantou com aquilo. Não conseguia imaginar um velho tão franzino e de aparência tão frágil subjugando alguém, quanto mais fazendo várias pessoas de refém. Meio a contragosto, e temendo que isso fosse um trote, Marcos acabou aceitando ir até o asilo.

O asilo Afonso Nogueira ficava em Anajé. Na parte mais afastada da saída da cidade. Ficava praticamente no meio do mato. As condições de lá eram precárias e muitas vezes os internos se queixavam de maus tratos. Mesmo após muitos processos o asilo nunca fechou, pois seu dono tinha "costas quentes". Marcos sentiu um pouco de vergonha de ter que ir até lá vestido como estava. Ele achava que não era apropriado para um doutor ir até um hospital vestido de camisa regata, bermudão e sandálias. No entanto estava com muita pressa pra se preocupar em ir até sua casa alugada pra trocar de roupa.

Como estava muito abalado, e por Anajé ser uma cidade litorânea, o segurança do asilo nem se importou com os trajes de Marcos e pediu logo para que ele entrasse, assim que o psicólogo se identificou.

Marcos foi levado até uma sala que ficava no final de um corredor. Durante o caminho ele pôde ver o jardim imundo na entrada e alguns quartos que mais pareciam selas de prisão. Mais uma vez Marcos ficou indignado com Reginaldo. – Como ele pôde deixar seu pai num lugar desses? – Pensou Marcos. – Eu devia não ter aceitado aquela consulta grátis.

Marcos entrou sozinho na sala em que Eustáquio mantinha os reféns. A sala em questão parecia um banheiro público de tão suja. Não tinha nenhuma mobília ou objeto lá dentro. Ela estaria vazia se não fosse os reféns amarrados no canto e Eustáquio com cara de mal gritando tal qual um fanático. Marcos se espantou ao perceber que Eustáquio não empunhava nenhuma arma. – Como ele conseguiu subjugar tanta gente assim? – Se perguntava Marcos.

- Eu só estava esperando meu filho aceitar viajar comigo. – Disse Eustáquio. – Agora está tudo perdido. Um ladrão viajou em meu lugar.

Marcos então se lembrou da "obra de arte" perigosa contida na sala secreta da casa de Eustáquio. Lembrou também da explosão. O psicólogo então cruzou as duas informações.

- Não houve viagem nenhuma. A "nave" explodiu matando uma pessoa inocente. Sua fantasia está ficando perigosa. Uma pessoa morreu e agora isso. Quantas pessoas ainda vão ter que sofrer pra...

- Cala boca, filhote de um Rancor! – Marcos não entendeu a última palavra do velho. Mas, pela entonação, deduziu que isso era algum xingamento - Você não sabe de nada! Nessa hora aquele pilantra, que você chama de inocente, deve estar chegando a minha galáxia.

Marcos encolheu seus ombros, dando sinal de rendido. O psicólogo tentou se aproximar do velho, mas alguma força invisível o agarrou e o arremessou com força até a parede oposta. Pow! As costas de Marcos se chocaram com força contra a parede, provocando dor. Que só não foi maior do que o espanto que ele teve ao presenciar aquilo.

- Preciso de uma nova nave e você vai me ajudar nisso.

Após alguns minutos, os funcionários que esperavam do lado de fora da sala resolveram invadir pra ver o que estava acontecendo. Tamanha foi a surpresa de todos ao perceber que Marcos e o paciente rebelado não estavam mais ali. – E agora? – Perguntou um dos funcionários. Afonso Nogueira, o dono do asilo, estava presente no local e tomou uma decisão. – Ninguém vai acreditar no que aconteceu aqui. É melhor dizer que o velhote morreu. Sei lá, inventa qualquer besteira aí.

Reginaldo estava começando a ficar preocupado. Nove horas da noite e nada de Marcos aparecer. Os dois meninos até que eram quietinhos, mas mesmo assim Reginaldo ainda permanecia apreensivo. Era responsabilidade demais cuidar de duas crianças. Ainda mais duas crianças que não eram dele.

Os meninos estavam assistindo novela na sala, sentados no tapete. Praticamente não faziam nenhum som. Isso as vezes deixava Reginaldo um pouco preocupado. – Acho que até os meninos não estão a vontade aqui. – Constatou o homem. – Talvez seja bom fazer uma brincadeira pra amenizar o ambiente.

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa a campainha tocou. – Finalmente! – Pensou Reginaldo achando que Marcos havia chegado. Até que isso não estava errado, o problema é que ele não vinha sozinho.

Reginaldo nem teve a oportunidade de abrir a porta de sua casa direito. Uma força invisível o jogou com violência contra a estante da sala. Derrubando televisão e jarros de vidro e espantando os meninos.

Os meninos olharam para a porta e viram um velho franzino com um jeitão de ser bem rabugento. O velhote apenas disse: - Vão pro quarto dormir, vá. – Como se estivessem hipnotizados, os meninos saíram dali e obedeceram a ordem sem pestanejar.

- Pai?

- Perdi a paciência com você. Você tem que me obedecer. Agora fique quieto e venha comigo!

Com os olhos esbugalhados a ponto de parecer que iam soltar e sem conseguir falar uma palavra, Reginaldo foi levado até o seu Fiat palio vermelho e foi obridago a sentar no banco de trás, bem do lado do seu pai. Que agora era visto como uma aberração. Marcos estava no banco da frente, no lado do carona. Não havia ninguém no banco do motorista, mas isso não impediu que o carro ligasse e começasse a andar sozinho. Fazendo com que os dois rapazes que estavam no carro quase enfartassem de susto. Eustáquio, que estava no banco de trás, fazia gestos com a mão dando a impressão que era ele que controlava o Fiat.

- Por que você não me disse que seu pai era paranormal? – Perguntou Marcos. Que acharia essa pergunta boba demais se não fosse sua atual situação.

- E você acha que eu sabia?

- Seu pai está possuído!!

Como se a viagem já não fosse desconfortável o suficiente, os dois reféns ainda foram obrigados a ouvir os delírios do velho que contava histórias sobre um passado fantástico e glorioso. – Éramos tão poderosos. Os maiores guerreiros da república galáctica. Com nossos sabres de luz derrotamos impérios, detivemos invasões e propagamos a paz. Éramos unos com a força. Controlávamos tão bem a força que conseguimos enganar até a morte. Tornando-nos imortais. Bem poucos conseguiram essa façanha é verdade. Eu sou um deles. Acho que ninguém me daria mais do que 800 anos, certo? HAHAHAHAHA.

Marcos e Reginaldo não sabiam se sentiam medo ou pena daquele velho. O carro estava se afastando do centro da cidade. Estranhamente ninguém parecia se incomodar ao ver um carro sendo pilotado por ninguém. Como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. O carro foi parar a poucos metros de distância do ferro-velho da cidade. Local que recebia carcaças de todo tipo de veiculo de Anajé e das cidades adjacentes. Muitos desconfiavam que o lugar servia de desmanche pra carros roubados, mas as investigações policiais nunca iam pra frente.

Após saírem do carro, a dupla seguiu o velho até a entrada do ferro-velho. Um portão trancado impediria qualquer um de entrar, mas com um simples gesto de mão Eustáquio fez com que o portão se abrisse sozinho.

- Isso pode dar uma acusação de invasão. – Pensou Reginaldo em voz alta.

- Ei vocês! – Um homem forte armado com uma escopeta veio correndo em direção do portão. O marombado não parecia estar afim de muita conversa. Apontou sua arma para os três e se preparou para atirar. Reginaldo e Marcos ficaram apavorados, inutilmente colocando seus braços na frente do rosto, numa tentativa de se proteger.

BLAM!! A arma disparou, mas nenhum projétil saiu da arma. O segurança do ferro-velho já ia disparar sua arma novamente, mas notou que três pedaços de ferro que estavam jogados no chão começaram a tremer. O homem nem teve tempo de se perguntar o que era aquilo. Os pedaços de ferro, bem cortantes é bom frisar, voaram em sua direção e puseram fim a sua vida.

Como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido, Eustáquio olhou para os dois homens que o acompanhavam e pediu para eles juntarem o maior número possível de peças intactas. Que não tivessem rachadura e nem machucados. Uma tarefa bem complicada levando em conta que o local possuía verdadeiras montanhas de entulho espalhadas em tudo que era canto.

- Vocês só vão parar de juntar peças quando eu disser que é pra parar. – Foi a última palavra de Eustáquio. Marcos e Reginaldo obedeceram. Tremendo de medo, temiam que tivessem o mesmo destino do segurança.

O trabalho ocupou a noite toda. Marcos e Reginaldo juntaram todas as peças intactas que conseguiram encontrar. Puseram as peças em um campo aberto na frente do ferro-velho. O defunto estava próximo a eles o que tornava o trabalho ainda mais penoso. Eram três horas da manhã quando, olhando para o montinho de cacareco juntado pelos seus ajudantes, Eustáquio se deu por satisfeito.

-Tudo bem. Podem parar.

A dupla se afastou do idoso e ficaram assistindo quando o velho se aproximou do montinho de ferro e apontou seus braços para cima, como se estivesse rezando. Na mesma hora o amontoado de ferro começou a flutuar e a "bailar" no ar. As peças que pareciam inúteis foram tomando forma. Se encaixando uma na outra. Ele estava construindo uma nova nave.

- Marcos! – Chamou Reginaldo, tentando despertar seu amigo do estado de espanto ao ver aquela cena. – Não deixa ele me levar, Marcos!! Esse homem é maluco, cara!! Não sei como ele faz isso, mas eu não acredito nesse papo de galáxia perdida nem fodendo, cara!! Rapaz, tenho medo de morrer que nem o cara que mexeu na oficina dele, cara.

Marcos pensou um pouco e não gostou nada da ideia que teve. - Rapaz, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa pra te livrar dessa? - Reginaldo não respondeu, só assentiu com a cabeça.

Marcos aproximou-se do cadáver com cuidado, para não chamar a atenção de Eustáquio, e pegou a espingarda que estava jogada ao lado dele. O psicologo nunca tinha atirado antes em uma pessoa. Bem, havia uma primeira vez pra tudo ao que parece.

BLAM! Marcos atirou a queima roupa nas costas do velho. - CORRE! - Gritou pro seu amigo. Os dois então fugiram. Saíram correndo na direção da saída, entraram no Fiat e aceleraram, Marcos dirigindo, o carro o mais rápido que conseguiram. Nem olharam para trás para confirmar a morte de coroa. Morte essa que não aconteceu.

As várias peças de metal que bailavam no ar despencaram do céu tal como uma chuva de aço. Eustáquio foi baleado no ombro, que virou praticamente osso e carne calcinada. Qualquer um idoso que tomasse aquele tiro morreria no ato, mas Eustáquio não era um velho normal.

Eustáquio se levantou do chão irritado. Olhou para a saída e pôs sua mão direita no ombro ferido. Tal como um milagre a carne e o osso despedaçado foram se concertando e se juntando onde deveriam estar. Poucos minutos depois o ombro já estava novinho em folha. Como se nada tivesse acontecido.

, mas devia. Pois foi esse ex-namorado vingativo que a deixou hoje nua na praia.


	4. De volta pra casa

**Cap 4 – De volta pra casa.**

- Não sei quanto a você, mas eu vou sair dessa cidade. – Falou Reginaldo. A dupla havia voltado pra casa de Reginaldo. Marcos tratou de pegar seus dois filhos e junto de seu amigo começou a arquitetar planos para fugir da cidade. – Cara, não se preocupe com nada. Depois eu mando um brother de confiança pegar nossas coisas.

- E minha mulher? – Falou Marcos com um certo tom de raiva na voz. – Você esqueceu que ela está desaparecida?

Reginaldo deu um soco na parede pra descontar sua frustração em algo. Depois pensou um pouco e teve uma idéia. – Está certo. Tudo bem. Você vem comigo no meu carro e saímos por aí procurando Sâmara. Aff! Meu pai já deve estar morto mesmo... – Raciocínio esse que Reginaldo tentava alimentar para se acalmar. No entanto, seu pai estava tão esquisito que seu filho nem tinha mais certeza se ele era humano ou não e se era vulnerável a um tiro a queima roupa. Mesmo sendo de escopeta.

Como Reginaldo não tinha noção por onde começar a procurar, Marcos achou melhor ir dirigindo o carro mesmo o Fiat não sendo dele. Os dois filhos do psicólogo foram no banco de trás. Estavam praticamente dormindo. Dando só algumas piscadelas quando o carro passava por algum buraco ou quebra-mola.

- Sâmara desapareceu aonde?- Perguntou Renato.

- Na praia.

- Você já procurou por lá?

Marcos revirou os olhos achando aquela pergunta meio obvia demais. – Claro, né. Rodei a praia toda. Ela não estava lá.

- Vocês brigaram?

- Não.

- Tem certeza?

- Olha, Reginaldo, você não está ajudando muito agora! – Marcos, devido sua profissão, estava acostumado a fazer perguntas, não a respondê-las.

Os dois passaram por todas as partes da cidade, evitando as áreas próximas ao ferro-velho e ao asilo. Pararam em alguns pontos estratégicos para fazer perguntas a uma ou outra pessoa que passava por ali. O que era bem difícil. Já que ainda era umas cinco da manhã.

- Cara, de boa, mas sua mulher não está mais em Anajé não.

- Hmmm? Então ela está aonde? Evaporou?

- Marcos, que tal a gente começar a procurar ela nas cidades vizinhas. Sei lá. Talvez a gente dê mais sorte por lá.

Marcos concordou com a idéia de seu amigo e então dirigiu seu Fiat até a saída da cidade. No inicio do caminho que levava a auto-estrada Reginaldo reparou em uma mendiga que lhe era estranhamente familiar. Levou um susto ao perceber que era Sâmara. Aquele domingo foi o dia mais estranho da sua vida. E pelo jeito a segunda feira não iria ser assim um dia tão normal não.

- Olha sua mulher ali, ó! Olha lá ó! – Marcos parou o carro com um solavanco e saiu correndo até a sua mulher que quando o viu começou logo a chorar de alegria e a tratar logo de dar um longo e apertado abraço. – Marcos! É você, Marcos? Graças a Deus!

Assim que ela parou de abraçá-lo, Marcos prestou atenção no que ela vestia e perguntou o que é que tinha acontecido. Sâmara cobria seu corpo com um vestido improvisado feito com um pano bem fino que mais parecia uma coberta de cama. Como Marcos notou que ela não usava nada por baixo, ele temeu o pior. – Amor, o que foi que aconteceu? – Sâmara começou então a lhe contar sua história. Começando no ataque na praia e terminando na casa de uma velha que mais parecia uma bruxa.

* * *

Depois que saiu do riacho Sâmara sentiu muito frio. O vento forte batia em seu corpo nu molhado dando uma sensação térmica insuportável. Abraçando a si mesma, ela tentava esfregar os braços na tentativa de ganhar mais calor. Só que parecia que de nada adiantava.

Eis que Sâmara nota uma luz fraca vindo de um ponto distante. Curiosa, a garota foi checar o que era aquilo. Não demorou muito para ela perceber que aquela luz vinha de uma casa velha que estava no meio do mato. Sâmara agradeceu aos céus por achar que finalmente encontrou ajuda. A casa tinha o muro baixo e tinha alguns panos pendurados no varal. – Graças a Deus!!- Pensou Sâmara. A moça planejou pular o muro e roubar alguma roupa do varal para usar pra vestir. Com sorte ela não precisaria se mostrar nua na frente de ninguém.

Sâmara se aproximou do muro e deu uma olhada pra dentro da casa. O som da TV estava alto e de onde ela estava dava pra perceber que uma senhora de idade estava assistindo algum filme. – Tomara que ela esteja sozinha na casa. – Torceu Sâmara.

Devido a sua criação em cidade do interior, Sâmara estava acostumada a subir em árvores. Pular aquele muro não foi problema. Assim que passou pelo muro Sâmara foi logo checar o varal. Pro seu azar não tinha nenhuma roupa pendurada lá. Só cortinas, cobertas e panos de chão.

-Ei!! O que é isso?! – Sâmara olhou pra trás assustada e percebeu que a velha que ela vira assistindo TV a poucos segundos atrás estava agora a sua frente. Sâmara então se escondeu atrás de uma cortina que estava ali pendurada e começou a lhe contar sua trágica história. Pedindo por fim ajuda.

A velha ficou olhando para Sâmara com cara de reprovação. Enquanto isso Sâmara sentia a maior vergonha da sua vida. – A senhora não poderia me emprestar alguma roupa?

A velha então entrou na casa. Sâmara a principio achou que a senhora havia ido buscar alguma peça de roupa. No entanto ela achou estranho o fato da idosa ter trancado a porta que dava acesso a sua casa. Sâmara então olhou pela janela e tomou um susto ao perceber que a velha estava era ligando para a polícia.

Sem perder tempo, Sâmara pegou a coberta mais comprida que encontrou e pulou novamente o muro. Saindo correndo pra bem longe dali. Agora em direção a Anajé.

* * *

- Não quero nem saber, alguém vai sangrar por isso! – Disse Marcos ao terminar de ouvir a história de sua esposa. Todos estavam dentro do Fiat. Sâmara ficava no banco de trás com os meninos e Marcos e Reginaldo ficavam na frente. Sendo que desta vez Reginaldo dirigia. Eles estavam indo pra casa que Reginaldo alugou para a família de Marcos. Iam pegar algumas roupas para Sâmara e tratar logo de fugir da cidade.

Assim que chegaram na casa Marcos tratou logo de arrumar as malas. Enquanto isso Sâmara ia se trocar no banheiro. Os dois estavam com tanta pressa que em menos de dez minutos já estavam com tudo pronto pra irem embora. - Amor? - Perguntou Sâmara, agora já bem vestida. - Pra quê essa correria toda? Até parece que está fugindo do capeta.

- É mais ou menos isso mesmo. Depois eu explico.

POW! A porta de frente da casa foi arrancada com violência por uma força invisível e saiu voando em direção a rua. Eustáquio tinha encontrado todo mundo. Ele estava ali. Na porta da casa impedindo a saída de todos. Incrivelmente saudável.

Marcos não pensou duas vezes. Pegou a escopeta e tratou logo de dar um tiro na direção do peito do velho. Sâmara ficou assustada com isso. Dentre outras coisas porque estava tão nervosa com sua situação que nem notou que seu marido levava uma escopeta no carro.

A mira de Marcos era boa. Devia ter acertado Eustáquio em cheio no peito. No entanto seu tiro foi desviado pelo velho com um simples gesto. Os estilhaços de bala acertaram a parede e não causaram dano nenhum ao velhinho.

Eustáquio fez um gesto de "espantar mosca" e, como que acatando uma ordem, a espingarda que estava na mão de Marcos foi retirada de sua posse e saiu voando pela janela da casa.

Eustáquio fez uma mimica como se estivesse apertando com força algo invisível em sua frente. Ao mesmo tempo Marcos começou a sentir uma falta de ar. Como se alguém estivesse apertando com força o seu pescoço.

- Pare com isso! - Gritou Reginaldo. - Tudo bem. Você venceu eu vou com você.

Imediatamente Eustáquio parou o "vodu" que estava fazendo deixando Marcos livre. O velho estava sorrindo e com um gesto indicou o caminho até o Fiat ao seu filho. Os dois entraram no carro e, com Reginaldo dirigindo, foram até o ferro-velho terminar o que tinham começado horas depois. Marcos quando viu os dois indo embora começou logo a chorar.

- O que foi isso? - Perguntou Sâmara assustada.

- Ele veio buscar meu amigo, amor. Ele veio levar Reginaldo pra morrer.

Durante o trajeto da casa até o ferro-velho Eustáquio foi conversando com o seu filho. Reginaldo por sua vez falava o minimo possível, pois não conseguia disfarçar sua tristeza. Tinha quase certeza que iria morrer em uma explosão como o mecânico que mexeu na nave do velho semana passada. Enquanto conversavam um filme foi passando pela cabeça de Reginaldo, mais ou menos como o que acontece com as pessoas momentos antes de suas mortes. Reginaldo então lembrou-se de sua infância e acabou por notar que seu pai não mudou de aparência uma única vez. Nos trinta anos de vida de Reginaldo ele tinha a impressão que seu pai não havia envelhecido um ano. Durante todo esse tempo seu pai tinha a mesma cara de alguém com oitenta anos. Reginaldo até recordava de que quando era bem menino viviam perguntando se ele era o seu avô.

- Você vai conhecer Coruscant. A joía mais bonita da galáxia. - Reginaldo nem se deu ao trabalho de responder seu pai. Já estava cansado de contra-argumentar.

Os dois chegaram. O portão dessa vez estava escancarado quase que os convidando para entrar. As peças de metal ainda continuavam espalhadas no chão. Eustáquio então se posicionou na frente delas e voltou a fazer o que tinha parado. Vários pedaços metálicos começaram a bailar nas alturas se juntando e em menos de dez minutos já tinham ganhado forma. Uma nave rustica muito maior do que a anterior. Com dois acentos. A nave era grande, cor de aço e com algumas partes enferrujadas. Dava a impressão que não ia aguentar ficar uns cinco minutos em pé. Quanto mais viajar para outra galáxia.

- Vamos, meu filho. Pode entrar.

Relutante, Reginaldo subiu na nave e sentou-se no banco da direita, reservado para o carona. Seu pai foi no banco da esquerda. Onde tinha acesso a alavancas e volantes.

Nada mais foi dito. Eustáquio acionou algumas alavancas e botões e acionou o mecanismo. BOOOOM!! Uma explosão muito maior do que a anterior consumiu todo o ferro-velho. Destruindo-o por completo. Alguns dias depois peritos vão vistoriar a área a procura de alguma vítima, mas não encontrarão nem sinal do velho e de seu filho. O único cadáver encontrado será o do segurança. Que, se não fosse a arcada dentária, estaria irreconhecível.

O enterro simbólico de Reginaldo aconteceu uma semana após a sua morte. Eustáquio, por outro lado, não recebeu nenhuma cerimônia em sua homenagem. O sentimento geral em Anajé era de raiva em relação ao velhinho. A população culpava ele pela morte de Robson e do seu filho. E, pro povo de lá, um pai matar o filho é algo imperdoável.

Sâmara prometeu a si mesma que não voltaria nunca mais para Anajé. Por causa disso só Marcos estava presente no enterro. Sâmara ficou na capital cuidando dos meninos.

O cemitério de Anajé ficava perto da praia por isso de lá se tinha uma bela vista do mar. Praticamente a cidade inteira estava presente. Como na maioria das cidades pequenas um carro com caixa de som saiu pela rua no dia anterior anunciando a morte de Reginaldo e divulgando o dia do velório.

Como não havia nenhum corpo pra ser enterrado, os familiares de Reginaldo decidiram colocar alguns objetos de valor sentimental. Fotos, brinquedos de infância, cadernos, discos antigos... No entanto havia uma peça em especial que a irmã de Reginaldo não conseguiu se desvencilhar por completo. Um brinquedo que Eustáquio havia entregue aos dois quando estes ainda eram bem crianças.

* * *

Os trinta anos de vida de Laura foram quase todos passados em Anajé. Ela só saiu da cidade duas vezes. A primeira para tentar vestibular na capital, a segunda pra se casar e a terceira pra ter seu bebê. Por causa de seu longo tempo vivido no interior ela pegou um jeito meio de matuta. Daquele tipo que tem medo de usar escada rolante e de atravessar uma rua movimentada.

Quando ela e seu irmão, Reginaldo, eram crianças passavam praticamente o dia todo brincando na rua. Jogando bola, roubando fruta no quintal do vizinho... Esse tipo de coisa. A mãe dos dois ficava preocupada com a falta de interesse de estudo dos dois, algo compreensível já que no futuro nenhum deles veio a ter muito sucesso profissional, já o pai nem ligava.

Naquela época Eustáquio tinha a mesma cara de oitenta anos que permaneceu a mesma até o dia de sua morte. No entanto ele ainda era são. Só falava sobre coisas fantásticas com os seus filhos.

Reginaldo e Laura costumavam adoecer juntos, pois como ficavam o tempo todo "colados" as doenças passavam de um para o outro. Certo dia, quando eles estavam de cama doente, Eustáquio deu um presente pros dois irem se distraindo.

- Essa é a arma utilizada pelos guerreiros da república para proteger a galáxia. - Disse Eustáquio segurando um objeto cilíndrico metálico estranho. - Não parece ameaçador. - Disse Reginaldo. De fato, aquele troço se assemelhava mais a uma lanterna do que a uma arma. No entanto não havia lentes no topo do objeto, só um buraco esférico que parecia ser um local pra colocar pilha, ou algo do gênero.

- Isso é um sabre de luz. Apertando esse botão aqui é liberado uma lâmina de luz que pode cortar qualquer coisa no universo menos a lâmina de outro sabre de luz ou um campo de força.

- Aperta, pai, aperta. - Disse Laura já ficando animada.

- Sinto muito, amor. Mas esse sabre de luz está incompleto. Não tenho mais um cristal de Ilum.

- Um o quê? - Perguntou Laura.

- Cristal de Ilum. O mais próximo de uma bateria para o sabre de luz. Sem ele a arma é inútil.

- Agora vou contar sobre a queda do império...- Eustáquio entregou o sabre de luz para Laura, que ficou brincando de espadachim imaginando que aquele cilindro fosse uma espada, e começou a contar mais histórias sobre os guerreiros da república. Contou várias até que os dois adormecessem.


	5. Um ano depois

**Cap 5 – Um ano depois.**

Diário de Darth Onag:

10/12/1985:

Depois de tantos séculos esperando pacientemente finalmente aconteceu. Esses primitivos conseguiram desenvolver uma tecnologia útil pra confeccionar cristais sintéticos. Tudo que preciso agora é de um sabre de luz.

* * *

Um ano após as férias frustradas de verão a família de Marcos voltou a rotina de antes. Só tendo algumas mudanças. Como, por exemplo, Sâmara. A moça nunca mais quis ir em uma praia. E ela adorava esse tipo de passeio. Marcos tomou ódio de cidade pequena e jurou a si mesmo que não iria passar as férias em uma por um bom tempo. Anajé era um nome que ele nem conseguia ouvir sem ficar irritado. O filho mais velho do casal foi pra escola pela primeira vez. Foi um sufoco fazer com que o menino se acostumasse com a escola, mas isso não tardou a acontecer.

A casa da família de Marcos ficava um pouco afastada do centro. Em um bairro popular, mas nem por isso pobre. Muitos amigos de Marcos o aconselhavam a mudar para uma área mais nobre da cidade. No entanto o psicólogo gostava da vizinhança e resolveu ficar por lá mesmo. Marcos havia comprado essa casa um pouco antes de se casar. Antes disso morava em um apartamento. Lugar que Sâmara não achava muito bom para criar seus filhos. Ainda mais ela, que passou sua infância no interior e estava acostumada com liberdade. Liberdade essa que é bem restrita em um apartamento.

A vida do casal prosseguia normalmente até um certo dia em que Marcos teve um sonho com seu falecido amigo, Reginaldo. Nesse sonho seu amigo aparecia em seu quarto e pedia que ele protege-se sua irmã, Laura. O sonho era bem esquisito por duas coisas. A primeira era porque Reginaldo vestia uma roupa estranha. Uma roupa que lembrava um pouco um quimono de lutador de karate. No entanto era bem mais exótica. No lugar da faixa havia um cinto com, o que parecia ser, uma lanterna pendurada. A segunda coisa estranha no sonho era que ele era assustadoramente vivido. Se ao invés de Reginaldo fosse Sâmara que aparecesse lhe pedindo algo Marcos não teria o porquê de achar que aquilo não fosse real.

Marcos nunca acreditou em superstições, fé ou em nada ligado ao sobrenatural. Dizia que esse tipo de coisa atrapalhava o seu trabalho. No entanto, depois dos fatos ocorridos no início do ano passado, ele começou a rever seus conceitos.

Seguindo as recomendações do Reginaldo de seu sonho Marcos ligou para Laura para perguntar como ela estava. Como ela disse que estava tudo bem Marcos decidiu que o assunto haveria morrido ali. No entanto os sonhos ficaram ainda mais fortes e intensos. Duvidando que aquilo fosse apenas coincidência, Marcos tomou a uma das mais difíceis decisões da sua vida.

-Amor, preciso voltar pra Anajé. - Sâmara quase desmaiou quando ouviu seu marido dizer isso.

-Vá sozinho. Eu nunca mais boto os pés naquela cidade.

Apesar da briga que teve com sua esposa, Marcos estava decidido. Ele iria voltar pra Anajé e realizar o desejo póstumo de seu amigo. A bordo do seu Ford focus azul, Marcos foi sozinho até Anajé. Levou pouca bagagem, pois planejava ficar pouco tempo na cidade. No máximo dois dias. O tempo do seu fim de semana. Durante todo o trajeto Marcos foi pensando como iria falar com Laura. Chegar contando sobre visitas em sonhos não seria uma boa idéia. Pensava ele.

A cidade havia mudado muito aquele ano. Parecia que tinha havido um retrocesso. As pessoas estavam mais supersticiosas e mais avessas a novidades. A história de Eustáquio mudou muito aquele lugar. Os anajeenses pareciam agora ter medo de tudo. Pessoas de fora não eram mais bem vindas. Muitos ainda culpavam os turistas pelos males ocorridos durante o carnaval passado. Marcos ainda não sabia disso, mas ,como ele teve muito contato com Eustáquio antes dele mostrar seus poderes, alguns achavam que ele tinha feito alguma coisa com o velho. Culpavam-o até de ter pacto com o diabo e outras coisas mais esquisitas ainda.

Marcos parou o carro na frente da casa de Laura. Assim que saiu percebeu o olhar das pessoas o encarando, no entanto não deu muita bola pra isso. Sua experiência profissional fez com que ele perdesse o medo de cara feia. Algumas pessoas até cochichavam entre si. Sem se importar se ele era capaz de ouvi-las ou não.

- Será que ele tem parte com o cão?

- Tem sim, Zé. E não é só ele não. É a família toda!

- Mas é?!

- É! Inclusive dizem que a mulher dele gosta de sair peladona por aí.

- Mas "zóia"!

Laura recebeu Marcos de braços abertos. Ela morava sozinha. Divorciada, seus filhos decidiram por morar com o pai na capital. Ela os via quase que toda semana, mesmo assim a saudade apertava. A solidão também. Por isso qualquer visita era muito bem vinda.

A casa de Laura era bem humilde. Pequena e com a pintura mal acabada. Os poucos eletrodomésticos que possuía eram todos velhos, alguns até com pontos de ferrugem.

Em cima de uma estante de madeira da sala, Marcos pôde notar um objeto familiar a ele. Muito similar a lanterna que Reginaldo carregava em seu cinto nos sonhos.

Laura convidou Marcos para entrar e logo que começaram a conversar ela o advertiu sobre o sentimento da cidade para com ele. Ela só não imaginava que esse sentimento era reciproco.

Marcos não sabia como explicar sua situação a Laura. Nenhuma coisa veio a sua mente. Ele então contou-lhe a verdade. Meio sem jeito. Sabendo que o que dizia soava como uma maluquice completa. O psicólogo disse.

- Tenho uma mensagem de seu irmão. Acho.

Marcos se sentia um completo idiota. Laura até que foi bem educada. Ouviu toda a história de Marcos. Começando pela briga com o velho possuído e terminando com os sonhos esquisitos. A medida que Marcos ia contando mais detalhes, mais amarelo ficava o sorriso no rosto da mulher. - Bem que me falaram que todo psicólogo é meio maluco. - Pensou Laura.

Quando Marcos terminou de contar sua história um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre a casa. Laura então tratou logo de inventar um assunto. Perguntou sobre seus filhos, sobre sua mulher... Enfim, praticamente sondou toda a vida do rapaz. Por fim, ela perguntou: - Você tem lugar pra dormir essa noite? - Marcos por saber que ela morava sozinha acabou achando aquela pergunta inadequada demais. Mesmo assim respondeu com sinceridade. - Não. - O sentimento de solidão falou mais alto do que o medo da opinião dos seus vizinhos. Laura então falou. - Você pode dormir no sofá. - Laura, de início, só queria um ouvido amigo pra lhe escutar. No entanto se algo mais profundo do que amizade acontecesse ela não iria reclamar.

* * *

Diário de Darth Onag:

10/12/1995:

De nada adianta um cristal sem ter um sabre. Infelizmente parece que sou o último sobrevivente da nave. Nenhum outro colono de Coruscant permaneceu vivo até hoje. O último que vi foi há uns duzentos anos atrás e fui forçado a matá-lo. Sinto que os malditos levaram o segredo da fabricação de sabres com eles pro tumulo.

05/06/2009:

A força finalmente parece estar do meu lado! Ouvi uma estranha história em um desses programas sensacionalistas de domingo muito promissora. Apesar desses programas não merecerem muita confiança as características mostradas batem muito com o de um colono de Coruscant. "Velho possuído destrói uma cidade" esse foi o nome brega da bendita matéria que me renovou as esperanças.

05/07/2009:

Cheguei a cidade do velho misterioso. Acabei descobrindo que o maldito havia morrido. Será que todo meu esforço foi em vão? Eis então que fico sabendo mais detalhes da "morte" do velho. Droga! O miserável deve estar em outro planeta agora.

02/02/2010:

Já tinha até desistido da minha busca, mas eis que acabo descobrindo que o velho tinha deixado filhos no mundo. Um ele levou com ele, mas o outro ficou aqui. Uma mulher. Talvez ela possa me ajudar com o meu problema. Vou visita-la amanhã de manhã. Como sou bem quisto na cidade creio que não terei problemas.

* * *

Marcos estava desconfortável com sua situação. Tanto é que nem colocou, como de costume, uma roupa mais confortável pra dormir. Deitou-se no sofá com a mesma roupa que veio. Conversou com Laura por várias horas os assuntos mais variados e bobos possíveis. Desde politica a time de futebol, filmes e os tempos de infância. - Sabia! Essa mulher está me provocando! - Pensou Marcos. Laura estava longe de ser feia. Tinha trinta e poucos anos, era um pouco gordinha, alta e seus cabelos eram bem pretos. Seu maior atrativo eram suas coxas grossas. Cuja camisola que usava agora não fazia questão de esconder.

Após, educadamente, cortar várias indiretas, Marcos finalmente conseguiu fazer com que Laura fosse pro quarto dormir sozinha. Ela foi, no entanto não saiu sem dar um sorriso cheio de malicia e segundas intenções. - Puta merda, preciso de um banho frio! - Pensou Marcos. Que prometeu a si mesmo que não iria nunca mais trair a mulher. No entanto, essa não será a primeira promessa que ele fez a si mesmo que irá quebrar.

Marcos não conseguiu dormir. Ficou se revirando no sofá por um tempão. Ele não podia ter certeza, mas achava que Laura também não estava dormindo. Pra falar a verdade ele achava que ela nem tinha intensão disso. Eis que lá pelas tantas da madrugada Laura passa pela sala, bem na frente de Marcos, pra ir em direção da cozinha beber água. Marcos fingia dormir. Ele viu muito bem a moça "desfilando" na sua frente.

Em outra abordagem, Laura chega perto de Marcos e o "acorda" pra falar sobre um problema sem nenhuma importância agora, apenas um pretexto. Com o rosto bem próximo de Marcos ele não aguenta. Dá um beijo na boca de Laura que é retribuído.

Os dois ficaram se agarrando. Compartilhavam um beijo demorado. Não demorou muito para o clima esquentar e para Marcos tirar a camisola de Laura. A moça ficou só de calcinha, com os seios a mostra. Com a mão esquerda, Marcos tratou logo de apalpar um dos seios. Ao mesmo tempo em que deu outro beijo demorado nela. Foi ali mesmo, no chão da sala que os dois fizeram sexo. Uma hora depois, quando ele já tinha descansado de sua primeira investida, os dois fizeram mais uma vez. Dessa vez na cama.

Marcos acordou tarde. Acordou na cama de Laura. Ele sentia-se culpado. - Definitivamente havia sido um erro vir aqui. - Pensou. Ao contrário da primeira traição. Nessa ele estava consciente de tudo. Não podia usar mais a desculpa de que estava fora de si.

Quando Marcos se levantou da cama Laura já não estava mais no quarto. Ela acordou muitas horas mais cedo. Marcos já estava indo pra sala quando acaba percebendo que havia mais alguém na casa. Ao entre-abrir a porta do quarto ele vê um homem falando com Laura do lado de fora da casa. Marcos não conseguiu entender a conversa, pois pegou ela no final. Poucos segundos depois o homem já tinha ido embora. O homem que falava com Laura aparentava ter uns cinquenta anos. Tinha o cabelo preto com alguns fios brancos aqui e ali. Mesmo assim estava com uma forma física invejável. Até mesmo para alguém que tivesse vinte anos.

- Quem era? - Perguntou Marcos assim que o homem saiu.

- Era só Marcedo. Um candidato procurando voto. Você sabe como são as disputas pela prefeitura em cidades pequenas, né?

* * *

Diário de Darth Onag:

03/02/2010:

Mal pude acreditar! Quando entrei naquela casa eu vi um sabre de luz! Uma das armas mais poderosas da galáxia guardada como se fosse um enfeite! Sem que a dona da casa percebesse eu consegui toma-lo para mim. Finalmente eu consegui um sabre de luz! Agora devo testá-lo em alguém... Maldita filha de Jedi. Culpo todos eles por meu infortúnio. Não vou descansar até que eu tenha eliminado todos. Essa mulher vai ser só o começo.

* * *

-O que foi, Laura? Por que está tão agoniada? - Perguntou Marcos ao perceber que sua amante estava checando incansavelmente a estante da sala.

-Era um brinquedo que meu pai me deu quando eu era criança. Eu botei aqui. Cadê?! - Marcos notou que ela estava quase chorando. O assunto era sério. Eis que um estalo surgiu em sua cabeça.

-Por acaso esse brinquedo se parece com uma lanterna?

-Sim!! Você sabe onde ele está!

Marcos raciocinou. Com certeza aquilo não era coincidência. O sonho, a lanterna misteriosa. Tudo deveria estar conectado por alguma coisa. Temeroso, ele apenas disse: - Laura, arruma suas malas. Temos que sair daqui agora!

Praticamente puxando Laura a força, Marcos meteu a mulher dentro de seu Ford focus azul. - Vamos pra onde? - Perguntou ela. - Pra bem longe daqui! - Foi a única resposta que obteve. - Você está maluco!! Vai me levar pra morar com sua esposa por acaso.

De nada adiantou a gritaria de Laura, Marcos ligou o carro e saiu dali o mais rápido que podia. Os vizinhos que passavam por ali assistiam a cena com um olhar de reprovação. Alguns achavam que os fatos bizarros do ano passado iam voltar a acontecer. Eles não estavam enganados.

Marcos acelerou seu carro até quase a velocidade máxima. Estava tão rápido que mal pôde ver Marcedo no meio da rua. Laura gritou ao perceber que estavam prestes a atropelar uma pessoa.

BROOOMMM!!!

Um acidente de carro aconteceu. Não um atropelamento. Estranhamente, ao se chocar contra a pessoa, o carro é que se esbagaçou. O pedestre ficou intacto. Marcos e Laura estavam caídos no chão. Feridos. O Ford Focus Azul estava partido no meio. Marcos tinha a nítida impressão de que uma luz vermelha havia partido seu carro em dois.

Com muita dificuldade Marcos, que ainda não conseguia se levantar, olhou para trás. Ele então viu a coisa mais esquisita de sua vida. Mais estranho até do que o velho possuído do ano passado. Marcedo, o homem que ele vira na casa de Laura horas antes, estava em sua frente com uma espada vermelha que parecia ser feita de luz. Marcos não viu, pois foi rápido demais para seus olhos captarem. Poucos segundos antes do carro bater em Marcedo ele se desviou e sacou uma espada de luz que milésimos de segundos depois decepou a parte da frente do carro, fazendo com que ele capotasse e jogasse seus passageiros no chão.

A mensagem que Marcos recebera no sonho agora fazia todo o sentido. No entanto Marcos não sabia o que podia fazer pra protege-la de uma pessoa que aparentemente era mais carne de pescoço do que o velho do ano passado.


	6. A arma secreta

**Cap6 - A arma secreta.**

Sâmara não desconfiava disso, pois caso contrário pediria divorcio na hora. Ela ouvia muitas histórias de crianças que brincando com armas e acabaram matando sem querer irmãos ou familiares. Como ela tinha dois meninos pequenos não estava disposta a correr esse risco.

Marcos quando pequeno fez amizade com muita gente. A maioria deles viraram "pessoas respeitáveis" da sociedade, outros por um infeliz acaso do destino não estavam mais entre nós e, alguns poucos, quando cresceram ficaram do lado errado da lei. Essa amizade secreta que Marcos nutria com esse último grupo de amigos trouxe algumas vantagens para ele e sua família. Como, por exemplo, eles tinham passe livro por regiões perigosas da cidade. Sâmara não sabia, mas seu marido havia recuperado um relógio caro dela que havia sido roubado por causa desses contatos. Os amigos marginais de Marcos também lucravam muito com a parceria que tinham com ele. Dois deles inclusive já haviam escapado da prisão graças a um laudo de insanidade mental providenciado pelo psicólogo.

Certo dia, no ano passado, poucas semanas após voltar de Anajé, Marcos fez uma visita a um dos seus amigos fora-da-lei. O marginal achou o pedido do psicólogo a primeira vista estranho, mas como ele tinha muito crédito com a comunidade, foi atendido sem ter que responder muitas perguntas.

Marcos era habilidoso no manuseio com armas. Consequência de seu tempo no serviço militar. Ele pediu aos seus amigos marginais uma pistola calibre 48. Quando ele trouxe a arma pra casa teve muito cuidado para esconde-la embaixo de um tijolo solto no canto de seu quarto. Sua mulher e seus filhos nunca descobriram e Marcos pretendia que isso continuasse assim.

Ele deixou a arma escondida por um bom tempo, chegando até a se esquecer dela. Só veio retirá-la do esconderijo quando decidiu voltar para Anajé. Caso enfrentá-se um problema semelhante ao do ano passado ele queria estar preparado.

Em Anajé, quando Marcos soube que Laura havia perdido o presente de Eustáquio e pressentiu o perigo iminente, ele tirou, um pouco antes de sair, sua pistola da bagagem e, sem que Laura percebesse, a guardou na parte de trás da calça. Colocando a camisa por cima pra ninguém vê-la.

* * *

Deduzindo que aquele exótico inimigo é da mesma "espécie" de Eustáquio, Marcos chegou a conclusão que dar um tiro a queima roupa seria total perda de tempo. Sua experiência dizia que a melhor tática contra essas aberrações era pegá-las desprevenidas. Ele assim o fez. Ainda deitado, Marcos pegou sua arma e mirou no pedaço da frente do seu carro. Onde fica o motor e o tanque de combustível. A parte da frente do carro, que havia sido partido em dois, estava bem próxima do espadachim da espada luminosa.

TRATRATRA! BOOOOM!! Como previsto. Após três tiros no tanque de combustível o pedaço do carro explode acertando em cheio o espadachim. Qualquer um diria que aquele homem havia morrido, mas a experiência de Marcos dizia que isso só fez irritá-lo.

- Rápido, Laura!! Levanta!! - Marcos estava bem machucado. Só o fato de se levantar e andar até onde Laura estava deitada causou muita dor. Dor essa que ele tentava ignorar, pois se ficasse ali sua morte e de sua protegida seriam certas.

- Ai – Laura estava desperta, mas não conseguia falar nenhuma coisa com nexo. Com pressa de sair dali, Marcos levantou Laura na marra e, apoiando-a em seu ombro, tratou de sair o mais depressa possível dali.

As chamas se apagaram. Sem usar as mãos para se apoiar, Marcedo se levanta do chão sem ter sofrido nenhum arranhão. Como previsto aquela explosão para ele só havia sido um mero contratempo.

A vida de um policial de cidade do interior, pelo menos em Anajé, não é muito movimentada. Um calouro na profissão não teve muito tempo pra ver muita coisa. Imagina pra um novato desses o estranho que era a cena de um homem que parecia ter saído de uma guerra segurando uma mulher ferida em um braço e uma pistola na outra mão.

- Parados aí! O que...?

-Ajuda, seu guarda! - Disse Marcos quase sem forças. - Tem um maniaco atrás da gente.

O policial não conseguia tirar sua atenção da pistola do homem. Temia que ele fosse na verdade um bandido. Mesmo assim deu um voto de confiança pra ele. Através do rádio de seu carro ele chamou ajuda da delegacia da cidade. Como Anajé é bem pequena, eles não deveriam demorar nem cinco minutos para chegar no local. Porém, haviam se passado quinze minutos e nem sinal da ajuda policial. Alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Não é todo dia que alguém tem a oportunidade de ver uma pessoa andando pela rua com uma espada laser vermelha. Mais estranho ainda era o fato da pessoa em questão ser um rosto bem conhecido na cidade. O candidato a prefeito Marcedo.

Atira primeiro, pergunta depois. Seguindo esse lema, os quatro policiais soltaram da viatura e munidos de pistolas e de armas de grosso calibre abriram fogo contra Marcedo. Os projeteis porém nem chegaram a encostar no alvo. Com uma velocidade absurda, Marcedo rebateu todos os tiros com sua espada. Marcedo, ou melhor Darth Onag, estava eufórico. Há muito, muito tempo que ele não sentia a emoção de empunhar um sabre de luz. Por um momento ele até se esqueceu de caçar Laura. De qualquer modo não tinha pressa. Se deliciou ao se relembrar como era cortar um inimigo com um sabre de luz. Era fácil como cortar manteiga. O corte era direto e sem sangue. A ferida das vitimas cauterizavam imediatamente após o golpe. Foi assim que aconteceu com aqueles quatro policiais.

- Como se mata uma coisa dessas? - Perguntou Laura se referindo ao espadachim.

- Não se mata. - Respondeu Marcos. - O máximo que podemos fazer é sair de seu caminho.

O policial, de certo modo, estava com a razão de desconfiar de Marcos. Assim que ele bobeou o psicólogo roubou sua pistola e tomou posse de seu carro. Marcos pretendia usar aquela viatura pra dar o fora da cidade. Mais do que nunca, agora é que Marcos não pode nunca mais pensar em por os pés nessa cidade. Indo o mais rápido que pôde, Marcos saiu de Anajé. No meio da estrada se livrou da viatura, a escondendo em um matagal. Depois foi só voltar com Laura para a capital de ônibus.

- Você consegue se virar sozinha aqui? - Perguntou Marcos pra Laura assim que chegaram a estação.

- Claro. - Respondeu Laura. - Vou pedir ajuda ao meu ex. Apesar das nossas diferenças do passado ele é um cara descente.

Foi na estação que os dois se despediram. Laura tentou dar-lhe um último beijo, mas Marcos rejeitou. Não queria dar esperanças a ela. Se sentindo frustrada, Laura saiu dali visivelmente irritada.

Descarado, vagabundo, cretino, corno, maldito, sacana, desgraçado... Esses foram só algumas características ditas por Sâmara pra definir seu marido assim que ele chegou de Anajé. Marcos não sabia explicar como, mas sua esposa estava ciente do momento intimo que ele teve com Laura.

- O pior nem foi a traição em se. - Disse Sâmara. - O pior foi a desculpazinha idiota que você inventou. E eu abestalhada acreditei!!

Marcos foi praticamente expulso de casa. Ele teve que pegar suas coisas e se mudar para um apartamento. O mesmo apartamento apertado e solitário que ele vivia antes do casamento. Já o paradeiro de Laura ninguém sabia dizer ao certo. Bom pra ela. Ninguém mais ia incomodá-la. Havia custado seu casamento, mas Marcos conseguiu realizar o último desejo de seu amigo.

* * *

A coisa que Laura mais odiava no mundo era sentir que era apenas um objeto sexual. Coisa que acontecia sempre que algum amante a levava pra cama e no dia seguinte não ligasse. Ou, o que acontecia muito em Anajé, quando após a primeira transa o amante a rejeitasse na cara dela. Esses eram o que ela achava os piores. Laura enquadrava Marcos nesse grupo.

Assim que Laura se certificou que Marcos já estava bem longe dali, ela pegou seu celular e discou um número. O celular de Laura era um modelo bem antigo. Daqueles que nem display colorido tem. Só servia pra ligar e receber mensagens. Pra Laura isso bastava.

- Alô? Sâmara? Oi, amiga!! Tudo bem?

* * *

Marcos agora vivia um período bem melancólico de sua vida. Sua vida social se resumia a ir do trabalho pra casa. Nessas três semanas de separação ele quase todo dia tentava ligar para Sâmara, mas ela nunca atendia. - Maldito identificador de chamadas! - Resmungava.

Marcos achava o apartamento incrivelmente solitário. Sentia falta de tudo. Até mesmo da bagunça que seus filhos faziam quando estavam animados demais. A única distração que tinha era seus DVDs de filmes antigos. Westerns na maioria.

Após o fim do seu expediente, quando voltava pro seu apartamento, Marcos costumava passar várias horas jogado no sofá assistindo um filme de faroeste. Geralmente acabava dormindo no meio do filme.

- Por que demorou tanto?! - Reginaldo apareceu na sua frente com a mesma roupa esquisita de antes. Marcos então deduziu que havia pegado no sono novamente e que agora estava presenciando mais um de seus sonhos vividos.

- Fique na sua! - Disse Marcos. - Graças a você eu perdi meu casamento.

- Por acaso eu te mandei trair sua mulher? Não me lembro disso. - Marcos não gostou do tom sarcástico de Reginaldo. Principalmente porque sabia que ele tinha toda a razão.

- Sua esposa e seus filhos correm grande perigo.

- Como assim?

- O homem que tentou matar minha irmã agora conhece seu rosto também. Sua família corre perigo por causa disso. Mais que droga, Marcos! Porque você não resolveu atender meu pedido logo. Se tivesse feito isso teria tirado Laura de Anajé bem antes de Darth Onag chegar.

- Darth Onag? - Se perguntou Marcos. Após alguns segundos analisando o contexto da conversa ele chegou a conclusão que Reginaldo estava se referindo ao homem da espada de luz.

- Mas ele é pior do que seu pai. - Reginaldo fez cara feia quando ouviu isso. - Como faço pra deter uma coisa dessas?

- A sala secreta que você encontrou na casa do meu pai não é a única. Há outro compartimento secreto por lá. Se você conseguir achar esse compartimento terá em posse uma arma que lhe será de grande utilidade. Mas seja rápido. Darth Onag está se aproximando de sua família. - Com essa frase Reginaldo sumiu deixando Marcos sozinho no seu apartamento. O psicólogo ainda estava cheio de duvidas. Como ele fará pra voltar a Anajé sem ser pego pela polícia? Marcos não sabia a resposta para essa pergunta. Só tinha a certeza que se fosse pego ia parar na cadeia.

Alguns dias depois, como previsto por Reginaldo, Sâmara recebeu uma visita inoportuna. A campainha tocou e a moça foi atender a porta. Um homem maduro de boa aparência estava esperando na frente de sua porta. Sâmara não sabia do que se tratava, mas ficou interessada em ouvir o que o homem iria dizer. Pois o achava muito bonito e como se considerava divorciada...

Sâmara abriu a porta e o coroa a recebeu com um simpático sorriso. Sâmara quase o convidou para entrar, mas a beleza dele não havia superado ainda o bom senso da moça. Que achou melhor não botar um completo desconhecido para dentro de sua casa.

-Perdão por incomodá-la. - Disse o coroa. - Sou parente de uma moça chamada Laura. Tivemos complicações e acabei perdendo contato com ela. Soube que sua família é muito ligada a minha e pensei que talvez vocês soubessem pra onde ela foi.

Quando Sâmara ouviu o motivo da visita teve vontade de bater a porta na casa do visitante. Tinha ódio de Laura. Não sabia e nem queria saber onde ela estava. Mesmo assim tentou dispensar o sujeito com a máxima educação possível.

- Olha, moço, sinto muito, mas...

O coroa fez um gesto com a mão próxima ao rosto de Sâmara. Depois disse: - Talvez seu marido saiba de alguma coisa. Que tal você me convidar para entrar e ligar pra ele pedindo pra que venha cá pra termos uma conversa?

- Ta bom. - Respondeu Sâmara. Alguma coisa estava dificultando seu raciocínio e ela acabou aceitando fazer uma coisa que não queria.

O coroa foi convidado a sentar-se na sala. Sâmara perguntou se ele queria alguma coisa pra beber, mas ele educadamente recusou. Enquanto Sâmara fazia sua ligação o coroa tentava fazer algumas brincadeiras com os meninos que estavam na sala. No entanto eles pareciam não ter gostado do visitante e acabaram por se afastar. Na certa estavam temerosos que ele fosse o novo namorado da mamãe e, por causa disso, um possível substituto do papai.

- Ele já está vindo. - Respondeu Sâmara ao visitante após desligar o telefone.

Marcos não demorou a chegar. Sâmara e o visitante só tiveram que esperar quinze minutos. Assim que entrou na casa Marcos sentou-se no sofá a frente do visitante. Marcos estava tremendo, pois ele havia reconhecido o coroa. O coroa na verdade era o homem que em Anajé o atacou com uma espada feita de luz. Ele é Marcedo. Ele é Darth Onag.

Porém Marcos não estava desprotegido. Ele tinha encontrado a arma indicada pelo seu finado amigo. Uma arma que Marcos escondia embaixo de toda sua roupa. Uma blusa folgada, de manga comprida e fechada até a gola, e uma calça que quase arrastava no chão. Marcos também usava luvas. Isso podia parecer estranho em um país tropical, mas Marcedo estava tão afoito pra conseguir o que queria que nem se importou com isso.

* * *

Quando Marcos sonhou com Reginaldo já era de noite. Era mais seguro esperar até o amanhecer para voltar a Anajé. Mas, com a família em risco, Marcos deixou a prudência de lado. Viajando com um carro alugado, Marcos foi até a cidade litorânea visitar a casa de Eustáquio.

O carro alugado não foi escolhido a toa. O modelo em questão tinha vidro fume. Isso ajudaria Marcos a entrar despercebido na cidade. Como esperado ninguém o incomodou. Eram duas da manhã quando ele estacionou o carro na porta da antiga casa de Eustáquio. Parecia que a cidade inteira estava dormindo agora.

A porta que dava acesso ao andar onde Eustáquio morava estava trancada. Marcos teve que arrombar a porta, no entanto não achou muita dificuldade nisso. O problema mesmo viria depois. Assim que entrou na casa Marcos percebeu que havia novos moradores lá. Procurar por um compartimento secreto nessas condições não seria nada fácil. Pelo menos todos estavam dormindo. O problema era fazer com que continuassem assim.

Sem ascender nenhuma lampada e fazendo o minimo barulho possível, Marcos começou a tatear as estantes, escrivaninhas e cômodos da sala. Se existisse algo secreto lá dentro ia ser extremamente complicado encontrar naquelas condições.

Saindo da sala principal, Marcos decidiu voltar sua atenção para o que antes era a sala secreta que guardava a nave. Hoje aquela sala deu lugar a uma varanda. Como estava em uma área aberta, a própria iluminação natural da lua o ajudava a enxergar. Por outro lado ele se tornava mais visível também. E isso não era bom.

Sentindo um estranho pressentimento, quase uma revelação ou sexto sentido, Marcos tirou o tapete da varanda do lugar e examinou o piso. Acabou descobrindo que alguns estavam soltos. Do mesmo modo que Marcos escondia sua arma em casa, Eustáquio escondia também. No entanto, a arma de Eustáquio era muito mais exótica e eficiente do que uma pistola.

* * *

Ainda sorrindo, Marcedo se aproximou de Marcos e pediu a ele para lhe revelar a localização de Laura. Marcos sentiu uma leve tontura. Marcedo estava usando o mesmo truque mental que usara em Sâmara. Porém Marcos era menos sensível a esse tipo de coisa.

Sentindo-se ameaçado. Marcos achava que podia ser atacado a qualquer momento. Ele então mostra a palma de sua mão pra Marcedo.

O coroa ficou sem entender o que significava aquele gesto. Até que, de repente, a palma da mão de Marcos começa a brilhar. Parecia que havia uma lanterna por baixo daquela luva ao invés de ter uma mão.

ZAAAAPPPPTT!!! BOOOM!! Um raio amarelo saiu da palma de Marcos e atingiu em cheio Marcedo que saiu voando. O homem atravessou a parede da casa e foi parar na rua, sem entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

Ao olhar novamente para Marcos, Marcedo o vê retirar suas roupas mostrando o que havia guardado em baixo delas. Uma armadura laranja futurística. - Uma armadura mandaloriana? - Se perguntou Marcedo. Que não tinha muita certeza disso, pois a armadura que estava vendo agora era muito mais avançada do que as antigas armaduras dos mandalorianos que ele enfrentou eras atrás.

Marcos estava se aproximando e isso assustou Marcedo. Não tanto por causa da armadura, mas por causa da determinação daquele homem.

Marcedo pôs sua mão no bolso e tentou sacar seu sabre de luz, mas antes que pudesse atacar, Marcos agarrou sua mão. Marcedo ficou cara a cara com Marcos. Eis então que com a mesma mão que disparou o raio segundos atrás, Marcos toca a testa de Marcedo. Marcos dispara mais uma vez. Dessa vez um tiro fatal. Um tiro tão potente que desintegra a cabeça do lorde sith. Darth Onag, talvez o último dos de sua laia, agora estava morto.


	7. Epílogo

**Cap7 – Epílogo **

Apesar de ter arriscado a própria vida pra salvar a sua, Sâmara não perdoou Marcos. Mesmo assim Marcos não continuou a ser o rapaz solitário e melancólico que havia se tornado após o fim de seu casamento. Ele fez as pazes com sua família e passou a visitar seus filhos toda semana. Conheceu novas pessoas também. E estava prestes a se engajar em um novo relacionamento. Eis que Reginaldo reaparece, mas desta vez não em sonho.

- Temos que sair daqui, Marcos. - Foi durante uma tarde, no meio da rua que ele apareceu. Vestido da mesma forma esquisita que no sonho. Reginaldo estava ali. Vivo. Bem na sua frente. As pessoas que passavam pela rua também viam Reginaldo (sendo que achavam graça de sua roupa exótica, a maioria porém acreditava se tratar de um artista de rua). Isso era bom. Era a prova que Marcos precisava para acreditar que não estava louco.

- O que você quer agora? - Disse Marcos. - Eu não já fiz o que você pediu?

- O problema é outro e é bem mais grave. Eles estão vindo pra cá, Marcos. Seu planeta vai chegar ao fim.

- "Eles" quem?

- Os mesmos seres que destruíram a república galáctica eras atrás.

* * *

Eustáquio, ou melhor, o jedi Ethu Sen Jon, não teve tempo pra descobrir isso. Se soubesse a culpa e o remorso poderiam até mesmo levá-lo ao lado negro da força. Mas foi sua viagem da Terra até a sua galáxia que revelou ao inimigo a localização do planeta azul e despertou neles o interesse pelos povos de lá. Os destruidores da república galáctica assim que eliminaram o velhinho rastrearam o trajeto de sua nave. Reginaldo no entanto conseguiu, a muito custo, fugir pra terra. Infelizmente chegou tarde demais pra poder fazer alguma diferença.

Eles não foram nomeados, eram chamados apenas de "inimigos", o povo da república galáctica tinha medo até mesmo de se referirem a eles. A aparência do povo inimigo era igual a qualquer humano, de Coruscant ou da Terra. Os terráqueos e o povo de Coruscant não tiveram a oportunidade de entender isso, mas eles e o povo inimigo podiam muito bem ser considerados "parentes".

Centenas de milhares de anos atrás, em um planeta remoto que hoje já não existe mais, a raça precursora que mais tarde iria se tornar a humana nasceu.

Eles estavam longe de ser a raça mais forte do universo, mas sempre foram os melhores em se adaptar a ambientes diversos. Por causa disso os humanos se espalharam tal qual uma praga. Havia representantes deles na Terra, na galáxia da república e em diversos outros mundos. Dentre esses povos dos "outros mundos" havia o planeta com os mais avançados representantes da raça humana, o povo inimigo.

Eles desenvolveram uma crença estranha. Achavam que por serem os mais desenvolvidos possuíam o direito de se auto-intitular os únicos humanos de verdade. Inferiorizavam todos os humanos de outros planetas. Esse sentimento se transformou em ódio e logo começaram a destruir todos os planetas pertencentes a outros humanos.

* * *

- Devo pegar a armadura? - Perguntou Marcos a Reginaldo.

- Você não está entendendo! Eles são bem piores que os siths. Não há esperança nenhuma contra eles. A única coisa a se fazer é fugir.

- Fugir pra onde?

- Pra outro planeta. - Reginaldo pegou Marcos pelo braço e foi puxando ele como se faz com uma criança teimosa. Reginaldo o puxa por um tempo, mas acaba largando-o para olhar para o céu. Ao fitar as nuvens Reginaldo fica com um rosto de pavor. Até parecia que ele estava vendo o capeta ou algo pior.

De repente o tempo escureceu de vez. Como se um eclipse estivesse acontecendo. No entanto não era a lua que estava na frente do sol, aquilo não era um eclipse convencional. O que obscurecia a iluminação natural não era o satélite da terra, mas sim uma nave alienígena de proporções monumentais.

- Pela força, cheguei tarde demais!

O resto das pessoas na rua também perceberam a nave gigante. A maioria se desesperou. Alguns ficaram "congelados" de medo, outros saíram correndo feito loucos. Acidentes de carro aconteciam aos montes.

- Marcos, escute. É importante.

Meio sem reação, Marcos ouviu o que Reginaldo foi dizer. Infelizmente ele não era capaz de entender aquelas palavras de consolo que para ele soavam muito esquisitas.

- Não se preocupe, não devemos temer quando nos unimos a força. Não devemos temer perder entes queridos. Sentir falta jamais. Alegre-se por aqueles que voltam a se transformar na força.

A última imagem que a grande maioria dos últimos seis bilhões e meio de terráqueos viram foi uma chuva de luzes brilhantes. Alguns acharam aquele espetáculo lindo. Pensando que o dia do juízo final havia chegado e que iam ser presenteados com o paraíso. Estavam em parte errados.

Quando as luzes brilhantes tocavam o solo não traziam paz e iluminação, mas sim destruição. Os terráqueos não tiveram oportunidade nem de se defender. Antes que caísse a ficha do que estava acontecendo já era tarde demais. Quinze minutos. Com apenas um quarto de hora a frota reduziu bilhões de anos de história a pó.


End file.
